Gym Class
by girlwonderrobyn
Summary: Dick is reminded of his past.


**OS: Gym Class**

by ~girlwonderrobyn

**ONE-SHOT: GYM CLASS**

Dick Grayson. Son of John and Mary Grayson. Adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Ex-circus act member, The Flying Graysons. Dick certainly did miss those days with his parents. The travelling was so much fun; hearing all those languages being spoken, eating different foods, performing almost everynight, long practice sessions, being tucked in at night. Who wouldn't? Bruce told him once "try not to dwell on your past as it influences your future". Words of wisdom. Today, Bruce and Dick were visiting local gyms. Dick loves the rush he gets when he's six meters above the ground on his favorite training equipment. The Rings. And he thought other people must feel how he feels or they havn't lived yet. So Bruce has donated money, whether they have an open charity or not, to the five local gymnasiums and the last one is right around the corner. Dick is staring out of the front passenger seat window with a grin on his face. He feels sucessfull and proud now loads of people will be able to feel like they're flying just like I do' he thought to himself 'I better thank Bruce for this'.

"Hey Bruce" Dick turned his body around to face his farther.

"Hmmm" He answered whilst looking at road ahead.

"Thank you for today. For giving money to buy new equipment" Dick said whilst twiddling his fingers.

"It's no problem. I know you loved being an acrobat and I know you love be Robin. I also know how you feel. When i'm gliding through the night, you beside me, my cape fluttering around, that cool night breeze. It makes me feel like anything is possible." he sighed "When you and I finish training, I feel like i've acomplished something. It would be nice for others to feel that rush." he said with a smile on his face, looking down at Dick. "We're here, you wanna sit this one out?" he asked, noticing how tired the teen was. Yesterday was Saturday, Robin was with Young Justice all day and Batman all night. It takes it's toll. Dick shook his head

"Naah. I wanna watch the owners face. If it's as priceless as all the others then i'm taking a photo" as he said this the car pulled into a parking space and the engine switched off. One of Bruce's many cars (and the one being used now) was the SSC Ultimate Aero and it looked out of place next to the slightly rusty Audi Quattro in the adjacent car parking space. Dick pushed the door up and stepped out of the car, then stretched and yawned. Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder and they began to walk to the gym.

"There is a class on right now for Kindergarten kids about six maybe seven years old. So we'll just have to wait until they're done to give him the check. Then we can go home. I also have some things I need to run by you downstairs" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows "You know." Bruce said. Dick groaned

"Oh yay. Can we play basketball later? 'Cause I kinda need to talk to you about something" Dick said

"Can't you tell me now." Bruce said and stopped in middle of the path "I know the anniversary of their death is coming up soon. Is that it?" Bruce asked concerned. Dick nodded

"Yeah. Can we just talk later" Dick said and started to walk towards the building. Bruce sighed and caught up with him. Bruce pushed open the door and let Dick inside the building first. They walked up to the side lines and watched as kids were balancing on the beams, swinging on the Pomell Horse, flipping on the floor. All the things Dick loved doing but hardly had the time for. Dick watched one particular boy attempting to hold himself up on the rings, he looked about seven and he had already completed three full turns. Dick struggled with this himself at the boy's age accept he could complete a lot more turns, swing higher and faster. Something on the wall caught Bruce's eye. A framed photo on the "Fame Wall". He walked over to it, unhooked it from the wall and smiled to himself. The boy Dick was watching managed to hold himself for three seconds before falling to the mat underneath him. As his back connected with the mat Dick winced and tried to surpress his memories. He moved to help the boy but he seemed determinded to do it on his own, something Dick could understand. Bruce called Dick over.

"Richard!" Bruce called. 'He never calls me that' Dick thought 'What have I done this time'. Dick jogged over to Bruce and noticed the photograph.

"What's that or who's that?" Dick asked.

"Take a look" Bruce said and handed his son the picture. Dick took it from him. He looked at it, eyes wide in shock and beginning to water, his mouth open.

"Holy-" he looked up at Bruce then back at the photo in his hand "It's me" Dick stared at his nine year old self in the picture. He was grinning for the audience. Swinging on the trapeze. Dick held back tears. "Why am I-" he stopped talking and began to read the little caption. It read _"Richard John Grayson. The youngest member of the Flying Graysons. He is one of the best and he always will be."_ Dick smiled and read a short cutting piece from the Daily Planet _"He is a lucky lad. A very very talented boy and a brave one at that. I will certainly miss him and his family's act. Hailey's Circus won't be the same." - Anonymous"_. It took a lot to stop Dick from crying. He placed the photo back onto the nail and Bruce placed an arm around him.

"Not only do they live on in your heart. They live on in everybody else's too." Bruce smiled and let Dick go. The trainer and owner of the gymnasium walked up to them both and said

"Hello. What brings you here Mr. Wayne? And Richard Grayson too. You are brilliant and i've wanted to say that to you in person for a long time" he said, Dick smiled, "I'm Andy, Andy Minor." He shook Bruces hand then Dick's "Now back to my original question."

"Dick and I are giving money to gymnasiums. Here is a check. Don't even bother to say no or Dick will claw your eyes out." Bruce and the owner both laughed. The owner turned to Dick

"Hey, do you think you would mind maybe helping my students while in dealing with things here? They are a good class and it won't be for too long. Just say if it's a problem." The owner asked. Dick looked to Bruce who nodded.

"Yeah sure. No problem." Dick took of his leather jacket and handed it to Bruce. He then smiled and walked over to the boy pushing his limits on the Rings. He stood and watched behind him for a minute. The boy fell again but Dick caught him arm and stopped him from falling. "Whoopsy. There you go" He brushed flour from the boys shoulder and the boys eye's widened with disbelief

"Hey I know you! Richard Grayson right! Ahhhh this is soooooo awwwwesome!" the boys fists we waving around with joy. "Hey guys! Come look!" the boy said. The other kids gathered around Dick. Bruce and Andy were smiling. Dick calmed everybody down and took a minute to breathe. He then asked what they all wanted to do. The boy asked

"Could you help me on the rings please? I kinda suck" the boy said then looked to the ground.

"Hey! You don't suck! I watched you, your good. Sure i'l help you." Dick said grinned. He placed his hands in the bucket on flour and clapped them gently. He then showed them how to hold them selves up and gave them some tips. He dropped down and said "You're gunna need to know some things. Like, you need perseverance. Don't just give up. That'll get you no where. You need concentration too. What helps me is if I concentrate on a purticular spot directly infront of me. Now it has to be infront otherwise you loose your balance and fall off. Also if you have something important on your mind, that doesn't help. I know it doesn't. So clear your mind except for looking at that spot" he pointed to the boy "that's where you were going wrong. Find a spot on the wall." the boy looked at the wall

"Got one" he said

"Good. Now empty everything in there" Dick tapped the boy on the head who giggled "Done?"

"Yep" he answered

"Okay now everyone watch me." Dick demenstrated to the class a few times. "Everyone got it?" They nodded "Good. Now you, kid, what was your name?"

"Harry" he said grinning

"Okay Harry come here." Dick picked him up and helped in onto the bar "You got it?" he asked. Harry nodded

"Mmmmhmmmm" Harry said

"Okay before I let you go do what you practiced" Dick said

"Okay got it"

"Okay" Dick said he let him go. Harry swung a few times, he twisted and turned, then held himself up for what Bruce was counted was thirty seconds. 'Well done Dick' Bruce thought. Andy, still shocked my the amount of money, thanked Bruce

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Wayne. I'm sure they will be as pleased as I am. Maybe more so." Andy said

"No no Mr. Minor. Thank you" Bruce said then they watched Dick take the last lesson of the day.


End file.
